The present invention relates to a golf swing measurement device and a golf swing measurement system for measuring and calculating measurement data such as a swing time from a start moment of a backswing of a golf club to a moment of an impact on a golf ball, a head speed of the golf club upon the impact, and a total flying distance, so that the measurement data can be displayed. According to the present invention, the golf swing measurement device is capable of storing the measurement data and forwarding the measurement data thus stored to a personal computer and the likes. Accordingly, it is possible to use the measurement data for analyzing a golf swing at an arbitrary location, thereby assisting a golfer to improve skills.
Patent Reference discloses a conventional golf swing measurement device. The conventional golf swing measurement device measures a swing time from a start moment of backswing of a golf club to a moment of an impact on a golf ball (referred to as a swing time), and a head speed upon the impact (referred to as a head speed).
In the conventional golf swing measurement device, a first sensor coil and a second sensor coil are arranged to be substantially parallel to a swing path of a golf club head. Further, a permanent magnet is attached to a distal end portion of a golf club head. Accordingly, when the golf club is swung, the first sensor coil and the second sensor coil detect the club head passing therethrough, and a detection signal is sent. With the configuration described above, it is possible to calculate the swing time and the head speed according to the detection signal of the first sensor coil and the second sensor coil.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-290496
With the conventional golf swing measurement device disclosed in Patent Reference, a golfer measures the swing time and the head speed at a place such as a driving range where the golfer swings a golf club. Accordingly, it is possible to utilize measurement data on the spot of practice. However, it is difficult to analyze the golf swing using the measurement data at such a place as a home other than a driving range. Further, with the conventional golf swing measurement device, it is difficult to measure an index value associated with the golf swing other than the swing time and the head speed.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing measurement device capable of analyzing a golf swing using measurement data at such a place as a home other than a driving range, as well as measuring the swing time and the head speed at such a place as a driving range where a golfer swings a golf club.
Further, with the golf swing measurement device of the present invention, it is possible to calculate and display an index value associated with the golf swing in addition to the swing time and the head speed. Accordingly, it is possible to provide the golf swing measurement device capable of utilizing the measurement data of the golf swing more effectively, thereby improving skills in the golf swing.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.